


The Crown

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: My muse Merlioske gave me this prompt, so I foist all praise and blame onto her!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	The Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).




End file.
